


Three Rings

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 16 October 2011 in response to the prompt of <i>The three rings of marriage are the engagement ring, the wedding ring, and the suffering</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 16 October 2011 in response to the prompt of _The three rings of marriage are the engagement ring, the wedding ring, and the suffering_.

_Engagement Ring_

When he slid it onto her finger, Hermione was thrilled; the diamond sparkled in the moonlight, and Ron's eyes glittered with love as he looked at her.

_Wedding Ring_

When she slid it onto his finger, Ron's eyes shone with unshed tears, and Hermione found herself loving him more for his hidden depths of sensitivity.

_Suffering_

When they slid their wedding bands off their fingers, both of them were dry-eyed: Ron had realised that his Auror career wasn't conducive to marriage and family, and Hermione had accepted that her career was more important to her than a husband.


End file.
